Canon Kids Verse!
by otkcp
Summary: This is a continuation of my 'Little Miss Emma Winchester' verse stories. As usual it contains spanking ans is a collection of short stories in a common setting. So please remember to leave lovely reviews!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so it's been awhile I know, sorry about that! So this fic is still a part of my Emma verse or now to be called canon kids verse. It skips forward a bit so we are now in season 8. Ben is 13, Emma is still 8. Bobby isn't dead. John and Adam are still back from the dead. In this fic Sam is the father of Amy Pond's (Kitsune) son Jacob (the back story to this will be posted as soon as the computer I wrote it on is fixed enough to receive it) and he is also now the foster father of Rosie from the episode Salvation in season 1 she is now 7.

**Sam, Sam but different**

"Fuck!" Sam swore to himself, grateful that neither his son Jacob nor his foster daughter Rosie were not in the room. Sometimes this whole parent thing was hard. Having to watch your language and tell your kids not to do things that you do. It was rather confusing most of the time but really Sam wouldn't trade it for the world.

Sam looked at his watch again, remembering what had caused his little outburst. He was running late for a parent/teacher conference with Rosie's teacher. He was quite nervous to be perfectly honest. Going to a meeting was a first for him, at least going as the parent. It wasn't really something he was much looking forward too.

He loved Rosie as if she were his own flesh and blood daughter, but the little telepath was hard work and could be rather cheeky and 'Know it all" like at times, which Sam had no doubt would cause friction between her and her teacher. When Rosie had found her way to him, he hadn't known how she would soon cling to him as a foster father, but she had and there was no turning back now.

But he wasn't the only one she had decided to adopt as her own. Although she had already begun to call everyone by family titles 'Uncle Dean', 'Uncle Cas', 'Uncle Adam', 'Uncle Bobby' and well 'Pops'. But she still just called him Sammy or sometimes even 'My Sammy', it had soon become clear that this was her way of differentiating her new parents from her new extended family.

Rosie had adopted Sam as her new Daddy but she had also adopted Samandriel or as he was more often called by the Winchester brood 'Alfie'. He was an Angel in a vessel of a barely out of his teens fast food worker. The angel would be accompanying him to meet the seven year old's teacher, as he too had a vested interest in the little telepath.

Once he had gathered everything he needed to take with him, his wallet, car keys and a copy of the letter summoning him to the meeting in the first place he was about to leave when the pleading punctuated with whining started from the little brunet girl.

"But Sammy, I wanna come with you and My Alfie!" Rosie demanded in a loud whine. If Sam was honest with himself he would have to say that the whining was probably the most irritating part of being a parent.

"I know you do Petal, but you can't" Sam told her yet again, trying to calm her down and not let the whining grate on his last nerve.

"Why not?!" she demanded hotly and Sam found himself almost longing for the shy and selectively mute little girl that she had come to his as. Well she still had selective mutism from the trauma of witnessing her parents deaths a little over six months ago and she was still very shy outside of her new family but now as she had grown comfortable and settled into her new life she had become rather spunky and was quite the whiner and well she could throw a tantrum like a pro, which for a baby who had almost never cried, it was quite a feat.

"Rosie, that's enough" Sam said as firmly as he could manage, hoping that the panic wouldn't seep into his voice. He had seen Dean go through this plenty of times, but he himself had never really gotten the whole discipline side of parenting down.

Apparently his firm voice just wasn't firm enough because the little telepath suddenly just lost it. Screams and tears of frustration came hurtling out of her mouth as she threw herself at the tall Sasquatch of a man. Sam had managed to adjust his weight in time to avoid falling over on impact but he wasn't able to stop the little girl from scratching her long finger nails across his left cheek in an angry swipe.

The tall hunter tried not to swear again as he felt the sting and first dribble of blood down his cheek. It took him a moment to gather himself together before he reacted. He wasn't entirely sure what to do but he had an idea. He had been raising by John Winchester after all and well that man had some pretty permanent and strong views on how children should behave and how misbehaviour should be dealt with and well Dean was much the same and now it was his turn to step into the role of disciplinarian.

His hand landed an almost automatic swat to her little behind which was soon followed by six more in rapid succession. Rosie was shocked for a moment and stayed very still and silent before bursting into noisy tears and yelling in poor Sam's face "I don't like you anymore!"

She turned to storm off and find her Alfie for some cuddles and sympathy only to find him standing right behind her.

"Rose, please do not speak to Sam like that, he is your elder and deserves your respect" he scolded the crying child gently but firmly.

"You're both being big fat meanies!" she snapped and stormed out of the room, stomping her feet as she went.

Sam was worried for a moment that Samandriel might not agree with his method of discipline. They may be caring for Rose together but they had never discussed how to care for her or how to punish her, this was all new to them.

But Samandriel just glossed over it and said "don't' we have a meeting to attend?"

The hunter nodded and followed him out to the car. As it had turned out the meeting had been nothing to worry about, it had merely been to discuss a piece of writing Rosie had done about herself and her family for class which had started with…

'Uncle Dean says I'm part moose, part angle but he's just being silly, I'm not a moose or an angel…I'm a rose!'

**A/N: not exactly how I first pictured it but I do hope you all enjoy and I'll try for some more later. I have a couple of more Dean and his kids centric ones plotbunnied for so they might come soon, who really knows?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family by Circumstance**

When you've lost all of your family to the supernatural there is little else you want to do with your life besides take up the hunting gig. Of course being a lone thirteen year old boy did make it rather a lot harder to blend into that world than it would be for an adult. Lucas looked so clearly underage that there was no way he could pass for a cop or a Fed like he really needed to, to get the job done.

It was this fact that had lead him right back into the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester. He had first met the brothers back when he was seven and the spirit of a little boy his Grandfather had killed as a child was going around killing out of revenge, he had lost his Father, then his god-sister and god-brother, then his honorary Uncle and lastly his Grandpa.

It had been a very traumatic experience but he had had his mother to help him through but no one was there to help him come to terms with losing his mother to a demon. So with no one and nothing he had set off to start his early career as a teenage hunter. He had managed to swipe some of his Grandfathers old guns that his mother had held onto as well as his trusty pocket knife and his Dad's engraved fishing knife.

He had thrown the weapons into his duffle bag along with some clothes, his laptop, the family photo album and his parents' wedding rings as well as his Mom's engagement ring that he wore on a silver chain around his neck. He had thrown in some salt for good measure and once he had gotten the chance he had swung by a church and stocked up on holy water. It wasn't much but it was all he had.

Lucas jumped out of the back seat of the car he had been riding in, he knew that hitchhiking was dangerous but it was how he got around to most places. This time he had caught a ride with a young couple and their two kids. They had believed his story of getting lost while tramping nearby and needing a ride to a local spot so he could be picked up by his family and returned safely home.

He had done a few subtle checks to make sure they weren't demons. He had introduced himself as "Christo" and received no flinch, he had accidently spilt some holy water on the woman and had gotten no burning and the silver wedding bands on both their hands had ruled that test safe too.

"Thanks for the ride guys" he said sincerely as he shut the door behind himself. The family waved goodbye to him as they drove off, after he had assured them that he would be just fine now and didn't need to be accompanied into the roadside saloon.

As it had turned out, that saloon would lead him to his new life with his new surrogate family.

…

**7 Months Later**

As it had turned out, joining the Winchester family had not been all the newly turned fourteen year old had thought it would be. He had not been allowed to hunt with them and especially not allowed to hunt solo. He was given training to do but nothing much, mostly running and crunches and other such tortures. Latin translations became very much a part of his week as he spent his time translating and learning exorcisms.

Although it wasn't that bad, well not really bad at all. He had a rather big extended surrogate family. He had pretty much adopted Dean as his Dad. Which meant he had gained a brother who was just a few months younger than and an eight year old surrogate sister who could be really cute but also a real pain in the ass. He and Ben had gotten close over the shared grief of losing their mothers to demons and the want for revenge. They were also close in age and had the same tastes in music and tended toward the same crowd at the schools they had attended together.

Lucas let out a frustrated sigh and threw his pen down, he was done with this translating crap, he needed to find something to hunt now or he might just go stir crazy. It was going to be hard as his guns had been confiscated months ago when he had first begun his Winchester ride along. Although he had been allowed to keep both of his knives as they held such sentimental value to him. It wasn't much but hey, he didn't even know if he was going to be able to find something to hunt, maybe he would just go for a walk and pick a fight with someone much bigger than himself just to prove that he still had the skills he had acquired during his short lived solo hunting career.

He felt a calm come over him as he walked out the door in search of a hunt or a fight, just something he could do to get rid of some of the tension he had building up inside of him. He made a stealthy get away and was out the door before anybody else in their small rental had noticed that he was leaving. Having made it out of the house undetected Lucas came to the rather sensible decision that going off half-cocked on a hunt wasn't a wise move and decided to head to a local teen hang-out instead where he doubted he'd having any trouble finding a fight.

...

Finding a fight turned out to be rather easy and well Lucas had picked his mark well, Timothy Johnson was a tall and very largely built guy in his late teens. At seventeen he was the beloved star quarterback at the local high school. He wasn't going to be an easy fight but he'd still be able win without too much trouble.

"What? Are you chicken or something?" Lucas taunted as he got into his fighting position. The quarterback did not want to be considered a chicken, especially by some smart mouthed kid who wasn't even from around here.

"Not even kid!" Timothy responded as her launched forward and cocked his left fist back to land a punch.

Lucas ducked out of the way and avoided being hit while aiming a counter punch with ease. They continued like this for about five minutes or so, Lucas landing far more than receiving. The crowed of kids surrounding them had grown and before long the altercation had managed to draw the far from welcomed attention of the local cops.

Once the fight had been broken up and the kids reprimanded, Lucas was thrown into the back of one of the police cars and found himself rather worried during the silent drive home, to face Dean.

'Well shit.'

…

Dean was rather surprised when he heard a knock on the front door, nobody knew them in this town, at least not anyone who would visit them at this time of night. They had only been in the small town in West Virginia for a little over a week now working on a nearby case. Just he, Sam, Lucas, Ben, Emma, Rosie and Jacob had come originally. Although Jacob and Ben had left earlier tonight with Adam and with the case finished Sam had loaded the sleeping girls into the car to head back out to Bobby's. It was just him and Lucas now.

He wondered briefly where Lucas was before continuing on to answer the door. He was rather surprised to find a uniform officer standing with a very nervous look on his face and his eyes downcast, finding his shoes oh so interesting once he caught the less than pleased look on the hunter's face.

"What can I do you for Officer?" he asked, trying to keep the annoyance and anger that was building up, out of his voice but not doing that great a job.

"This belong to you?" The Officer, who quite honestly didn't look all that much older than Lucas asked.

Dean nodded his claim to the boy. He didn't bother to correct the officer as he called Lucas his son. Lucas was as good as his son as far as he was concerned, his son who was in plenty of trouble.

"Apologise for the trouble you've caused" he demanded as he pulled Lucas over to stand in front of him in a way that was very reminisce of his own teen years.

"I'm sorry Sir" he mumbled just before his angry guardian shoved him into the house.

After offering his own apologies and thanking the man for returning the wayward teen to him, Dean stormed into the house. He walked determinedly into the kitchen. Lucas could hear him rustling through draws and was not all the shocked when he returned moments later with a solid, slitted plastic spatula in his right hand.

Horrified yes, but surprised? Not at all. Having lived with Dean and the rest of them for the past seven months he had grown accustomed to his misbehaviour being met with unpleasant and painful consequences. Lucas also knew that there was no way of talking his way out of it so he quickly moved to Dean, dropped his tight black jeans and blue underwear before bending over the arm of the sofa, his exposed rear end perfectly presented.

Figuring that the teen was well aware of what he'd done to get himself into this position, Dean wasted no time lecturing. Pulling his arm back, he let it fall and a loud crack echoed around the room as the spatula left a satisfying red pattern on Lucas's bare ass.

Dean let him have it, landing sharp smack after smack, painting the now sobbing boy's backside, sit-spots and thighs a burning red. Pleased that he had clearly gotten his message across. The hunter pulled his crying surrogate son up into a tight hug for some much needed comfort and forgiveness.

**A/N: so I did one of my own prompts from SPN-spankings over on LJ. I also have 11 more lined up to do that I'll write eventually. Hope you all enjoyed =)**


End file.
